


Die Authorität

by sophiria, uglywombat



Series: Steve Rogers: Die Dunkelheit [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Dry Humping, Non-Consensual Fingering, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, mild cum play, non consensual somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: Heatwaves have a funny way of bringing out the craziness. And after your near kiss in the woods, Steve Rogers can feel the control slipping out of his hands.Control is everything. Control is key to his grand plan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers: Die Dunkelheit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515611
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Die Authorität

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! We are back with a very dark look back at the Compound. This event takes place in between chapters 9 & 10. 
> 
> We really hope you like this. Please heed the tags - don’t that person. 
> 
> Die Authorität - The Authority

Steve was living in a constant rollercoaster of excitement and doubt. It had been a week since your near kiss in the heart of the woods and the Captain was on pins and needles. Neither of you had broached the subject with the other and the tension was teetering on a sharp knife’s edge. 

Control-freak, type-A Steve Rogers felt like a man sinking in a never-ending mud pit. All the control he had carefully constructed over weeks was but a speck of dust, or so he would catastrophize. Not that Steve was an over the top, dramatic, negative Nancy or anything.

Any time another man would so much as utter a word to you his mind plummeted into the black tar. You weren’t interested in him, you were going to leave him for any piece of shit in the Compound.

And, as with all things with The Avengers, everybody was an audience participant in the precarious tension tango. Sam and Bucky would watch on in delight as sparks flew at the slightest touch across the table or as you dodged around each other in the kitchen in an odd and awkward dance. 

An unseasonably warm turn in the air brought about an odd change to the occupants of the fifth floor of the compound. 

Whilst Steve rolled on like a steam engine, the sweltering heat slowed activity and productivity down tremendously, fights and tantrums breaking out left, right and center. The struggle was real as Steve insisted training continue as normal in the heat of the blistering sun. 

So, as a desperate man who had soaked through too many shirts, Sam Wilson took it upon himself to stage an intervention. Whilst Steve was preoccupied in the gym one particularly stifling afternoon, you helped Sam send out a colourful company email (complete with memes and gifs) announcing that whilst the heatwave continued, training was cancelled and Sam would be hosting a bbq-come-pool party the next day. 

Of course, the new compound only had an Olympic-sized pool party, so Bucky took it upon himself to go out and find inflatable pools. Sam set about organizing a bar, food and appropriate games. 

Steve was obviously livid when he returned from an extra long shower after his workout to find the office already filling up with party treats and decorations. He’d spent most of the evening in a good old sulk until you had suggested it was a good opportunity for some team bonding. 

It was hard to miss the quick turn-around in his demeanor after that. 

The heat-wave delivered a particularly good performance the next day. There wasn’t a cloud in the bright blue sky and the heat climaxed at around 110. 

Somehow, in fourteen hours Sam had found matching American flag swim shorts and a bathing suit for your small group to wear. He’d insisted it was for team bonding and you all looked ridiculous, but you couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. 

The swimsuit was a little snug as you managed to find a pair of pajama shorts that could be passed off as a pair of casual shorts. Sam had been a little generous when he had eye-balled your size (very quickly like a gentleman, thank you very much) as the material clung to your curves and breasts. 

There was absolutely no way you could wear this and still be respected by your temporary housemates and colleagues. 

You found a loose button-up shirt that with some creative styling could show enough of the bathing suit that Sam would not be offended and you could maintain some modesty. After rolling up the sleeves and tying the shirt in a knot over your stomach, you spritzed some perfume on, put on your slippers and made your way out to the elevator.

You smirked as you heard the dulcet tone of Bucky echo through the hallway singing  Summertime Sadness . Lana would have been proud. 

You broke out into a fit of laughter, doubling over as Bucky came into view. Paired with his loud American flag swim short, that sat well above his knee showing off his muscular thighs, was a bright yellow button-up shirt covered with bright vivid pink flamingos. Over his eyes were bright green wayfarers and on his feet matching pink flip flops.

“Don’t you laugh at me,” he said with a playful sulk, though his eyes failed to hide his amusement, “I didn’t have anything to match my shorts.”

“And the alternative was to find anything that clashed?” you asked as you wiped away the tears from your cheeks. 

“Absolutely.” 

The elevator opened before you and Bucky who motioned for you to enter first. The doors shut as Bucky pressed the ground floor button. 

“So how was your run with the Captain?” he asked with a small, teasing smirk on his face as he stood opposite you, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. You cringed and looked away, trying to hide your picture-perfect embarrassment. “Oh come on, you can’t have a reaction like that and not tell me. You’ve been radio silent and dancing around each other all week. It’s borderline teasing holding out on me like this. I need the juicy details.”

You hid your face in your hands before groaning. “Fine, but this does not leave this elevator. If you tell Sam I will murder you.” 

“I swear on all things David Bowie.”

You smiled at the memory of Steve’s hand on your knee, your hand brushing his soft beard as your faces sat less than an inch apart. “We almost kissed.” 

“Why only almost?” Bucky asked moving over to your side of the elevator and bumping shoulders with you in a camaraderie fashion. 

“He got called away,” you sighed leaning your head back against the wall as you felt Bucky’s eyes on your face. “It should never have happened, it’s so unprofessional, what was I thinking?”

Bucky wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “You can’t let your professional wall stop you from letting people in. And I’m not just talking about Steve. Sam and I love you like a little sister, we would do anything for you.”

You smiled warmly and allowed Bucky to pull you into a warm bear hug. “I love you too,” you said as the elevator door opened. 

You followed Bucky out onto the deserted ground floor, the sounds of music, talking and laughter just filtering into the cavernous space from outside. 

“Whatever happens when you go home we will always have your back. I’m expecting dinner every time I’m in New York,” he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and herded you outside into the stifling hot air. “And Steve… you guys have chemistry but you need to do what’s right for you. He’s up here and you’re in New York, you know.”

“Thanks, Bucky, you’re a good man.”

Bucky was right. Even though your heart was leaning towards Steve and his warm waves of eternal sunshine you lived in completely different worlds. It would never work.

The party was raging as you both made your way across the field. Agents and their families were scattered around the Fourth of July themed party, inflatable pools filled with people as the smell of barbecue permeated the air. 

“About damn time!” You both turned to see Sam, dressed in his flag shorts and a matching t-shirt, rushing over with beers in his hands before handing them out to you. “I thought you guys were going to abandon ship and I was going to have to hunt you down. But now that I see you, I can see why you took so long. That outfit is something.”

As the pair bickered you took in the party around you. Despite the overwhelming and suffocating heat, everyone was having a great time under the mister cooling spray Sam had somehow incorporated with the platoon lights. 

Over by the banquet table, groaning under the weight of the food, you could see Steve sulkily sip his beer as he surveyed the party. As your eyes met over the crowd he shyly smiled and offered you a timid wave. You smiled back before Bucky grabbed your hand and dragged you over to the croquet lawn. 

Steve watched on as Bucky locked his hand in yours and pulled you away from Sam. His gut churned at the smile you shared as you picked your mallets and you began to explain the rules to Bucky. 

That churning only grew, bubbling and boiling as he watched you and Bucky tease and trade playful barbs as you played. The way your hand would rest against his shoulder or back as you spoke or listened to him, the genuine warm smile on your lips was enough to shatter the beer bottle in his hands. 

Sheepishly, Steve wiped his hands on his American flag shorts and side walked away from the mess. 

The grim heat gradually tapered as the afternoon turned into evening, the crowd thinning over the hours until it was only you, Sam, Bucky and Steve left.

Steve had succeeded in not breaking any more bottles despite the fact that you and Bucky were dancing to  Modern Love on the makeshift dance floor. Well, Steve would hardly call it dancing as you drunkenly bounced around singing along with Bowie, albeit off-key as Bucky shook his hips. 

Sam chuckled beside Steve as they sat side-by-side on the oversized bean bags watching you and Bucky boogie on the dance floor. 

“I can feel your brain melting with jealousy.” Steve grimaced and sucked the beer from the bottle in his hand, not that the alcohol would help him in any way, shape or form. “What happened on the walk? You haven’t said a word, just sulked and been more awkward than Trump at a Greenpeace rally.”

Steve sighed, his lips burning at the memory of your almost kiss. Yes, his lips had met yours in your most vulnerable time, tucked away in bed late at night, but you hadn’t kissed him. 

“We almost kissed.”

Sam barked and looked at his friend. “What happened?”

“The green machine struck,” Steve said sulkily and drained the dregs from his bottle. “She’s been so awkward about it.”

“C’mon Steve, use your noggin’. The girl is terrified people are going to think she’s the office floozy who slept with you for a story. You need to give it time. Make her trust you.”

Sam was, of course, right, but Steve would never stoop as low to admit that. And yet, he could not ignore the ugly pang of the green-eyed monster that kicked at him as Bucky spun you around like a professional on Dancing With The Stars. What hurt more was the sweet, drunken giggle that escaped your lips. 

Your head was light and your shoulders unburdened as you let Bucky lead you around the dancefloor. You’d had an excellent day, finally feeling the respite from the freak heatwave. Even Steve’s stink face couldn’t bring you down. 

Soon Sam disappeared and returned with a tray of s’mores and a bottle of bourbon, suggesting a game of poker. It was a messy, brutal game. The drinks were plenty and the banter was a little dirty at times, but you were relieved to see Steve loosen up a little. 

Steve, however, was seething under the surface. The more he saw you banter with Bucky the more he became riled up. The minuscule grain of control Steve held was taunting him as he watched Bucky brush a crumb from your cheek. 

Steve abruptly stood up, the shock painted on his face as he felt everyone look up at him. “I’m going to get some more drinks.”

His hands shook as he stood at the bar, the vial of sleeping powder sitting heavy in his shorts’ pocket. It was risky, having a vial on hand all the time. He could be caught and the temptation was a siren calling to him from the dark all the time. But, the need to regain control was too much to ignore. 

A quick glance over his shoulder saw you all preoccupied in an argument over the latest episode of  Chopped . He took a fortifying breath before pulling the glass vial from his pocket and emptying the powder into your glass. 

The wash of relief and sense of calm comforted Steve as he watched you drink from your glass, your eyes slowly lose focus and the yawns come one after another. 

It wasn’t long before you had to excuse yourself from the game, your body overcome with the sudden overwhelming feeling of exhaustion taking over. 

You precariously made your way back into the Compound’s building, relieved that the agents had retired to their own homes so they wouldn’t see you drunkenly stumble back to your room. 

Steve reveled in the process of preparing for his night ahead. He washed thoroughly and took his time combing his hair and beard. A small spritz of cologne and chewing a breath mint he made his way to your room. 

He stood outside your room his blood pumping with excitement and anticipation. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., override security measures and grant access to the guest quarters.”

The door unlatched and Steve invited himself into your space, breathing in the familiar scent of bergamot, cedarwood, and citrus. 

He smiled taking in your curled up body, dressed only in the navy silk boyleg panties and chemise set that made Steve salivate.

“Oh my sweet little doll, you dressed up for me,” he cooed standing over you, his fingers languidly stroking your arm. 

Kneeling on the ground beside you he took the time to admire your face because gently kissing you. “You are so beautiful.”

Steve took his time undressing, meticulously folding his clothes before going into your bathroom and coming back with a fresh towel. 

The anticipation ate at his patience as he laid down on the bed beside you, his fingers itching to feel your skin and heat on him. 

“I missed you so much,” he sighed as he burrowed beside you, draping his arm over your waist. His thumb caressed the top of your hip as he watched you sleep soundly. “It’s been so hard having this wedge come between us after the woods. That damn green shithead ruined everything. I wanted to kiss you and have you kiss me back so badly.”

You gently sighed in your sleep before turning over and facing Steve. A happy sigh left his lips as he studied your face, his hand moving to cup your cheek before placing his lips against yours. 

Steve relished in the minty taste of your mouth as he kissed you, the gentle scent of grapefruit from your body wash and the silk of your chemise. 

The warmth of your skin and scent was grounding. The familiar warm blanket wrapping around his heart when he was with you made the fighting and politics of life in the Compound worth it. 

The hand on your cheek slowly descended to the bottom of your chemise before pulling the flimsy silk up your stomach and breasts before stripping you of the top. 

His eyes roamed over your naked chest, your nipples slowly pebbling in the cool air. 

“You are perfect,” he groaned huskily as his hand cupped your breast, his lips peppering your skin with soft, doughy kisses as he set his sights on your breasts. “You looked so beautiful in your swimsuit today. All I could think about was taking you into the pool and touching you where people couldn’t see us.”

He placed a chaste on your nipple before running his tongue over the nub, his other hand gently caressing your other breast. 

“I have to say though, sweetheart,” his tone becoming dark as he moved his face back to yours and positioned his large, muscular body over yours, caging your sleeping form against the bed, “I was very hurt to see you flirting with Sergeant Barnes. You’re a real cock tease sweetheart and it just won’t do. It seems I’m going to have to teach you a lesson in respect and loyalty. But that will have to wait.”

His lips possessively claimed yours as he slowly dragged his rock hard cock along your inner thigh as his hands squeezed and teased your nipples. 

“I want tonight to be special, sweetheart,” Steve sighed warmly as his hand descended your stomach and slowly inched under your silk panties. “We can work on your behaviour later.”

His deft fingers languidly explored your folds, sporadically tapping on your clit. He relished in the warmth and softness he couldn’t wait to explore with you. 

“I know you can be good, my sweet little doll. I know one day you will do as you are told and there won’t be the need for punishments because deep down I know you want that too. I’ve seen the movies you watch. I watch them too.”

A long, lithe finger slowly entered you and a heady sigh fell from Steve’s lips. 

“You need to be controlled, don’t you sweetheart? You need to be on your knees and let Daddy be in charge of your body because only Daddy truly knows what you want and need.”

He savored the feel of your tongue against his as he kissed you deeply, his hips jutting in need, as he languidly fucked you with his finger.

“You were made for me,” he whispered against your lips before pulling the silk panties down your hips and throwing them across the room. 

Steve’s hands gently parted your legs before wrapping his arms around your thighs and eagerly began to explore your folds.

He sighed happily as he lost himself in your musky scent and the warmth of your walls against his tongue. He groaned as he feasted and savoured, taking his time knowing the sleeping powder would keep you sleeping well into the morning. 

Steve tried to ignore the frustratingly gratifying way his cock brushed against the bed as his hips instinctively rutted into the sheets. He didn’t want to come all over the sheets like an acne-covered teenager, not before he had had his fill. 

Steve immediately stilled as you began to shift in your sleep, his hands moving to your hips to pin you down onto the bed. He watched you intently as you settled into the pillow, throwing your arms over your face as you slumbered deeply. 

A warm smile graced his lips before knelt up and trailed his eyes over your naked form. Steve outstretched his long arm and grabbed the clean towel at the end of the bed without tearing his eyes from you. 

Gently, he snuck an arm under your behind and lifted you, placing the towel underneath your thighs and lowering you back down onto the bed.

“We wouldn’t want to make a mess now, would you?”

Steve tenderly stretched your legs out and lay over you, his legs caging your legs in place before kissing you softly. He took his bright red, rock hard, desperate cock into his hand and wedged it between your thighs, just brushing your pussy. 

As he slowly started to fuck himself between your thighs, his pre-come and your juices acting as the perfect lubricant, he hungrily presses his lips to yours.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he battled the urge to rush this, to find his release he had badly needed since your moment in the woods together.

“I can’t wait to take you properly,” he cried in a desperate, wheezy tone as he clutched your face in his hands. “The thought of you waiting for me in my bed drives me wild. I need you so badly, baby, so so bad.”

The tight grip of your thighs coupled with the warmth of your damp pussy was all-consuming as Steve ardently fucked harder, his lips and tongue desperately seeking some or any response from you. 

Steve lost himself in the image of you spread out on his desk, your hands desperately clinging onto his hair and tie as he fucked you hard, papers flying dramatically through the air, your loud, licentious cries filling the air as your walls clenched around his cock. 

He came hard, his vision whitening as his needy, wanton cries echoed throughout the room. For a brief moment, Steve panicked, what if Sam had heard him through the walls? The panic dissipated as he collapsed on top of you remembering the sound-proof measure to the override procedure.

Steve’s mind was fuzzy and lush as he held you close, his fingers nonchalantly painting your thighs with his come, marking you and peppering you with velvety kisses before he himself gave in to the nagging exhaustion. 

The sun sluggishly rose in the morning sky pulling Steve from his deep, restorative sleep. A happy, deep sigh and he stretched out his taut muscles as he watched your feathery eyelashes brush your skin. 

It wouldn’t be long and you would be pulled from your sleep by your alarm. 

Steve bemoaned as he rose from the bed and dressed, taking time to wet a cloth and cleanse your thighs of his dry come, drying your skin with a clean section of the towel underneath you. 

Reluctantly, he dressed you in your navy silk panties and camisole and collected the dirty towels. 

“The hallway is clear, Captain,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced quietly so as not to wake you. 

With one last hopeful look, Steve opened the door and left you, his heart heavy. Not long, he promised himself as he made his way back to his bedroom to ready himself for his run with Sam.

Steve was extra annoyingly sprite and sunshiny on his run that morning, so much so that Sam purposefully lagged behind, allowing his captain to overlap him six times. This Steve, all smiles and words of wisdom was the worst kind of Steve. Sam really hated this Steve.

And Steve was anxious to see you, he needed to see you. So, after the world’s quickest and most productive shower he bounded into the kitchen. His heart stopped in his chest, his stomach dropping to the ground.

The anger boiled as he watched Bucky lean over your shoulder as you dropped some kind of yellow batter into the pan. You were both so concentrated on the task at hand, exchanging quiet words, that you didn’t hear Steve enter the kitchen. 

That was until the ear-splitting crack of plaster made you jump out of your skin. You both jumped around to see Steve pulling his hand from the crumbling kitchen wall, a flurry of debris all around him.

“You alright there, buddy?” Bucky teased moving to get the broom from the corner cupboard.

“Yeah, I just slipped,” Steve said with the greatest embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red. 

You offered him a shy smile before turning back to the pan, ladling out the perfectly puffed up fritter. You couldn’t help but flinch as you felt Steve move behind you, peering over your shoulder into the pan. You sagged as you heard the disappointed sigh that dripped from Steve’s perfectly pouty lips, the warm scent of his cologne tickling your senses.

“That smells amazing,” he said leaning against the counter beside you.

“Sam’s grandma’s famous corn fritters. I had to pay him a small fortune just to get the recipe,” you sighed happily pulling another perfect fritter from the oil. “I might have to take up some illegal activities just to keep buying her recipes.”

Steve smirked and chuckled breathily as he watched you intently. “I look forward to apprehending you and bringing you to the authorities,” he teased lightly stealing a fritter from the plate and taking a greedy bite. “Don’t tell Sam but these are better than his grandma’s.” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Your eyes met in the overcast light of the morning, the draw of his lips enticing and distracting. 

“Hot damn, corn fritters!” Sam hollered as he jogged into the kitchen, severing the energy between you and Steve. 

Steve couldn’t help but notice the disappointed, weak smile as you greeted Sam and passed him a fritter. 

After clearing up the literal pile of rubble from the wall, you all sat down for breakfast, Bucky adding a mountain of bacon to the table. You would never get over how much the super-soldiers could eat and not gain a milli-ounce. It was entirely unfair. 

Sam and Bucky bickered, as they did every morning, over the pros and cons of adding baking powder to pancakes over letting the batter rest in the fridge. 

You smirked as you watched on, your hand blindly reaching over to the pile of extra crispy bacon, a shock running through your veins as your hand brushed against Steve’s. Your eyes met from across the table and you were met with the beautiful, ray of sunshine beaming from his face. 

“Nawwww they’re making eyes at each other over the table again,” Sam teased, the table shaking as Bucky kicked him under the table. “What? We are literally drowning in sexual tension and pheromones.”

Sam stormed from the room wearing a thick layer of tomato chutney courtesy of Bucky, cursing under his breath.

“Your grandma’s fritters are second rate compared to these,” Bucky called out after him as he helped himself to another three servings. “Seriously doll,” he said lathering the fritters with sour cream, “I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck here forever with us if you keep cooking like this. I’m going to starve.”

You chuckled, warmth spreading over your cheeks. “I’m not sure about that but you’re welcome to come visit me anytime.”

“If you were mine I’d never let you leave my kitchen,” Steve said joining in, any hint of playful banter completely amiss from his tone. 

The sounds of cutlery hitting plates echoed through the room and Steve could feel his skin peeling with boiling embarrassment. 

“I… I…” he flustered, his hands anxiously busying with his plate, his fork, his tie, anything he could grasp. Steve dared not look at you as he suddenly pushed himself out of his chair, the wood cracking as it hit the hard floor and he ran from the room muttering something about Loki, thunder and kittens.

“Well that was awkward,” Bucky quipped with a mouthful of bacon.

What the hell was going on? 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you but I need a cold shower (it’s also a heatwave here so you know).
> 
> We really hope you enjoyed this chapter. We’d love to hear your thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> We will be back next week with a chapter for Die Besessenheit. ❤️ 
> 
> https://sophiria.tumblr.com  
https://imanuglywombat.tumblr.com


End file.
